Malentendido
by Katte Turner
Summary: Eiji malentendió las palabras de Ryoma, jurando que a éste le gustaba Sakuno. Entonces decidió que el pequeñín tenía que declarársele, pero, ¿cómo? Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa al ver a Kawamura gritando encendido, encontrando una inusual forma de hacerlo.
1. Malentendido

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

Notas de autora al final de la página.

* * *

**Malentendido**

A Eiji sólo le bastó escuchar la palabra 'gustar' y 'Ryuzaki-san' pronunciadas por los labios de una misma persona, para sacar una conclusión sorprendente. A su juicio, estaba más claro que el agua que a Ryoma le gustaba la nieta de la entrenadora, por lo que decidió tomar la entretenida misión de que el pequeñín se le confesara. ¿Cómo? Ni idea, pero sabía que se le ocurriría algo durante el transcurso del día.

Fue así como, después de escuchar varias veces de parte de Fuji que estaba más desconcentrado de lo habitual en clases, dio con la respuesta que estaba buscando. Estaban entrenando como de costumbre, a excepción de un titular que se había lesionado en un partido contra el Hyotei. Kawamura se encontraba junto a los de primer año, observando cómo jugaban sus compañeros. Fuera de la cancha y rodeando la reja, estaban las siempre presentes Tomoka y Sakuno, animando a los chicos en sus respectivos partidos. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa al ver cómo Kawamura cambió su semblante al tomar una bandera con alusiones a Seigaku por el mástil, gritando encendido. Oh, sí. Había encontrado la forma perfecta para hacerlo.

Luego de terminado el entrenamiento, Eiji fue rápidamente a cambiarse a los camarines, viendo cómo el peliverde se tomaba su tiempo para hacerlo. Pensó que, entre más tiempo estuviese Ryoma en los vestidores, sería mejor para él. Salió raudo y se encontró con su castaño amigo, y se acercó a él, dando inicio a su plan.

—¡Taka-san, Taka-san! **—**exclamó emocionado el pelirrojo**—**. ¡No tienes idea de lo que me enteré!

Kawamura conocía bien a Eiji; de seguro era un chisme sobre algún conocido. De todas formas, decidió escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decirle.

—¡Es sobre el pequeñín! **—**dijo entusiasmado, dando pequeños saltos por el lugar**—**. Taka-san, al pequeñín le gusta Sakuno-chan.

—¿Eh? **—**musitó, extrañado por la confesión de su amigo**—**. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros en eso? **—**preguntó, no comprendiendo del todo la razón de que su amigo le contara estas cosas. Eiji sonrió pícaramente.

—Taka-san, ¡qué son esas preguntas! ¡Tenemos que hacer que se confiese, por supuesto! **—**el pelirrojo no paraba de sonreír, mientras que el castaño seguía confundido―. Lo escuché hablando con Katsuo, ¡lo escuché claramente! Tenemos que hacer algo para unirlos, así que, ¿me ayudas?

Kawamura soltó un suspiro.

―¿Cómo podría ayudar yo en algo así?

―Tú tranquilo, déjamelo todo a mí ―dijo, volviendo a sonreír de esa manera infantil y traviesa―. Sólo necesito que me digas que sí.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de responder, pero todo quedó en nada al ver a Ryoma salir del camarín junto a sus compañeros. Los chicos de primer año se despidieron y se dispusieron a abandonar el recinto, dejando a la castaña y al peliverde en el lugar. La chica conversaba tímidamente con Ryoma, mientras que éste solo asentía con la cabeza, y de vez en cuando, emitía un sonido en señal de aceptación. Entonces, un brillo malicioso se apoderó de los orbes de Eiji, y se dispuso a continuar su plan.

―Taka-san, recuerda lo que hablamos ―comentó en un tono misterioso―. El pequeñín y Sakuno-chan.

―¿Ah?

—Toma, tu raqueta —y se la colocó en las manos, sin darle oportunidad para reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Whoa! I'm burning! Come on, Echizen! —gritó encencido Kawamura—. ¡Confiésale tu amor a Ryuzaki-san! Be a man! ¡Dile que te gusta!

Sakuno no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Que a Ryoma le gustaba ella? Eso no podía ser cierto… Él nunca había demostrado ningún tipo de interés por ella, entonces, ¿por qué ahora sí lo hacía? No tenía sentido; pero, a pesar de no creerlo, un evidente sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un intenso rojo.

Eiji se dedicó a mirar la escena, evidentemente divertido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No sé de qué hablas —Ryoma ni siquiera se veía preocupado, y su semblante seguía tan apacible como siempre.

—Come on! Eiji me lo contó todo —le dijo el castaño. El peliverde seguía totalmente calmado ante la peculiar escena, mientras que Sakuno no podía más con la vergüenza que la embargaba.

—L-Lo siento, R-Ryoma-kun… Esto debe de ser un malentendido —sus palabras apenas eran audibles.

—¡Nada de malentendidos! —Eiji volvió a hacer acto de presencia—. Yo escuché bien claro cómo hoy el pequeñín le decía a Katsuo que le gustaba Sakuno-chan —y en eso lo miró para que él le diera la razón, pero el chico solamente negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo que no? Pequeñín, no me hagas enojar, ¡yo los escuché! —exclamó, ofuscado porque las cosas no estaban resultando como lo había planeado.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Kikumaru-senpai, pero hoy con Katsuo no conversamos nada importante —dijo simplemente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido.

Ryoma suspiró y procedió a explicarle a su senpai lo ocurrido.

_Flashback_

_Era una mañana normal, y Ryoma y sus compañeros hablaban sobre cosas triviales en el descanso entre clase y clase._

―_Ryoma-kun, necesito tu ayuda ―comentó Katsuo._

―_¿Qué? ―preguntó el príncipe, con su habitual tono despreocupado._

―_Lo que pasa es que mi madre estará pronto de cumpleaños, y no tengo idea de qué regalarle ―le dijo su amigo. Ryoma solamente escuchaba―. Estaba pensando si podrías ayudarme... Ya sabes, tú eres muy popular entre nuestras compañeras. ¿Podrías… averiguar qué regalos pueden gustar a una madre? Por favor ―finalizó, haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras._

―_Hmph ―fue lo único que salió de sus labios._

―_¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Ryoma-kun! ―exclamó feliz―. Podrías hablar con Ryuzaki-san, ella es más cercana a ti que las otras chicas… ―dijo pensante. El chico de cabellos verdes asintió como respuesta._

_Fin del flashback_

—Bah, eso no quita que no puedas confesarte a Sakuno-chan ahora —comentó divertido.

—No quiero —fue su respuesta.

—Eh, ¿por qué no? —protestó, haciendo un puchero, pero Ryoma ya no le prestaba atención. Sakuno, por otra parte, estaba totalmente avergonzada por lo sucedido y solo quería salir de allí lo más rápido como sus pies se lo permitiesen. Antes de que ella pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, Eiji dijo— Al menos tengan una cita.

—¡Eso, eso! —secundó Kawamura.

—¿Cita? —preguntó inocentemente el príncipe.

—Sip, una cita —confirmó Eiji—. Ya sabes, salir a comer, a pasear y esas cosas —finalizó el pelirrojo.

"Salir a come, a pasear", pensó Ryoma. Sentía que había hecho eso con Sakuno. Ella le había llevado almuerzo una vez, supuso que eso contaría. Habían salido a pasear. Para ser más precisos, había sido forzado a llevar a la nieta de la entrenadora a arreglar su raqueta, pero pensó que eso también contaba como un paseo. También le había enseñado un poco de tenis. Según él, eso definitivamente contaba como un paseo.

Sakuno ya no aguantaba esa bochornosa situación, por lo que se armó de valor para hablar.

—O-Obviamente esto ha sido un malentendido… Bueno, entonces y-yo me voy…

—¿Cita? —interrumpió Ryoma—. Claro, ¿por qué no?

Los tres chicos enmudecieron al escuchar la respuesta del chico de ojos claro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó entusiasmado Eiji.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Kawamura.

—¿Eh? —Sakuno no podía creerlo. Ella no se lo había pedido, pero aún así Ryoma había aceptado tener una cita con ella. Por un momento se preguntó si estaba soñando o algo parecido.

—Hmph —fue su única respuesta.

—¡Genial!

—Great! Awesome!

—¿D-De verdad? —cuestionó la castaña. Ryoma simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Al finalizar todo el embrollo, Eiji esbozó una gran sonrisa. Su plan había resultado inesperadamente bien.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ryoma es muy inocente y despistado, ¿no creen? Jajajaja. ¿Creen que pueda haber una pequeña continuación? Coméntenmelo en un review ;)


	2. Cita

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron review y favoritearon la historia, me hizo sentir súper bien, en serio :) Tardé más de lo previsto en este capítulo; la verdad no me convenció mucho, pero bueh, a pesar de eso, espero que les guste. Y salió un poco más largo, por lo demás. Con esto se da fin a esta mini-historia, ¡que la disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Cita**

Sakuno había estado nerviosa lo que restaba de la semana. Cómo no estarlo, si aquel día después del entrenamiento habían organizado todo con respecto a _eso_. La cita se celebraría el sábado por la tarde. La chica aún recordaba cómo se había desarrollado todo. "¿Por qué no van al centro comercial? Hay muchos lugares que visitar, y tiene varios locales de comida rápida", había sugerido Eiji. Sakuno estaba más paralizada que otra cosa, por ende, solo atinó a balbucear un casi inaudible _sí_, mientras que su senpai daba por sentada la hora en la que se juntarían. Lo que la castaña no sabía era que el muchacho había planeado seguirlos. Y no iba a ir solo.

Ese día, Sakuno había decidido cambiar un pequeño detalle de su aspecto. Para ella era un día importante, ya que sería la primera cita que tendría en la vida; por tal motivo, resolvió soltarse el cabello, deshaciéndose así de sus fieles trenzas. Recogió parte de su cabello con un broche, haciéndose una media cola. Aquella resolución le había tomado más de lo esperado, pero aún faltaba más. Todavía faltaba responder a la pregunta más común que todas las mujeres se hacían: ¿qué tenida de ropa usar? Buscó y rebuscó entre sus cosas, desordenando todo a su paso, hasta encontrar un lindo vestido color violeta. Eso, junto al peinado y a unos adecuados zapatos, la hizo convencerse de que había escogido bien.

El único inconveniente en todo aquello, es que iba a llegar tarde.

* * *

Kawamura soltó un profundo suspiro, al tiempo que cerró sus ojos con desgana.

—Eiji, ¿por qué me hiciste venir?

—Porque hay que espiarlos, nya —soltó divertido su pelirrojo amigo.

—Pero esto es algo privado, no debemos meternos en las citas ajenas —le espetó el castaño.

—Taka-san, no seas tan serio —sonrió Eiji, moviendo su dedo índice de un lado hacia otro—. Esto lo hacemos por el bien del pequeñín y de Sakuno-chan. Digamos que somos algo así como sus padrinos de cita —finalizó, con una sonrisa aún más amplia que antes.

—Está bien… —dijo, rindiéndose ante su compañero.

—¡Ahí viene el pequeñín! ¡Escondámonos! —exclamó, agarrando a Kawamura por el brazo y llevándolo a un costado del centro comercial.

El castaño volvió a suspirar cansinamente como respuesta.

* * *

Para Ryoma, el retrasarse ya era parte de su vida cotidiana, de su rutina. Y hoy no fue la excepción. Lo que el chico no pensó es que ella tardaría más que él en llegar. El ambarino simplemente se apoyó en la pared contigua al centro comercial y esperó, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, hasta que escuchó una voz jadeante hablarle.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó la castaña, apenas pudiendo respirar.

Ryoma abrió lentamente los ojos, y estaba dispuesto a decirle un par de palabras, o al menos a soltar un suspiro, pero no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. La imagen que tenía frente a él era algo nunca antes visto. Su boca se abrió lentamente al ver a Sakuno con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada, sus manos en su pecho, vistiendo un hermoso vestido violeta que dejaba ver sus contorneadas piernas y llevando un gorro en su, ahora, pelo suelto. Al viento. _Libre_. Estaba sorprendido; nunca la había visto así. De hecho, Ryoma nunca se había fijado mucho en el aspecto de la muchacha. Para ser honestos, nunca se fijaba en el aspecto de _nadie_, pero hoy ella lucía deslumbrante y él lo había notado por primera vez.

Sakuno estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Ryoma lo hizo antes.

—Llegas tarde —le espetó, recobrando ya la compostura perdida hace escasos segundos atrás.

—¡L-Lo siento! —exclamó ella, intentando recuperar el aliento—. De verdad lo siento.

—Vamos —le ordenó, a lo que la castaña simplemente asintió y ambos entraron al centro comercial.

No tan lejos de allí, Eiji y Kawamura observaban la situación.

—Ese pequeñín, ¡no sabe tratar a una mujer! Mira que decirle que llega tarde… —refunfuñó—. Ni siquiera le dijo que se veía bien… ¡Tonto! —bufó el pelirrojo.

—Tranquilo, Eiji —le dijo su amigo—. Tú quisiste venir acá, a pesar de que sabes cómo es Echizen, así que no te quejes.

—Jo, Taka-san, no seas malo conmigo —protestó, haciendo un infantil puchero.

—Está bien —y más suspiros—. Y ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos seguirlos, o los vamos a perder de vista —finalizó.

—¡Hoi Hoi! —asintió entusiasmado.

Y ambos siguieron lenta y sigilosamente a los chicos de primer año.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma y Sakuno recorrían tranquilamente el centro comercial. El peliverde había comenzado a dudar de si ésta era una verdadera cita, ya que no habían hecho nada más que caminar. Sakuno, por su parte, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Le costaba entablar una conversación con el príncipe. Iba a decirle algo, cuando su atención se posó en una tienda que exhibía chucherías.

—Oh, ¡qué bonito! —exclamó—. ¿Podemos entrar, Ryoma-kun? —pero cuando se dio vuelta para encontrarse con sus ojos, él ya no estaba allí.

El chico no se había percatado de que ella se había detenido en una tienda, por lo que había seguido su rumbo. Después de unos minutos, cuando empezó a notar extraño que ella ya no intentase hablarle, se dio cuenta que no estaba. Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido en señal de molestia, al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para ir a buscarla.

Sakuno no podía quitar la vista de la vitrina de la tienda, así que decidió entrar para comprar algo, pero una voz la detuvo.

—Señorita, ¿qué hace usted tan sola por estos lados? —era un chico. Probablemente de la edad y porte de Momoshiro. Tenía el cabello ondulado y anaranjado, y profundos orbes azules. Y sonreía abiertamente.

—N-No estoy sola —intentó decir Sakuno.

—¿Segura? —insistió. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, pero ella desvió su mirada, sonrojándose levemente.

—D-De verdad, estoy acompañada.

—¿Y cómo es posible que su acompañante no esté con usted? Siendo usted tan bonita —y volvió a sonreír, mostrando sus blancos y alineados dientes.

Sakuno se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos por un momento, y vio que no poseían ningún grado de malicia. Entonces habló.

—No sé dónde se encuentra. Hace un momento estaba aquí.

—Oh, probablemente es un chico desalmado. Nadie en su sano juicio podría dejar a una dama como usted sola en un centro comercial.

El sonrojo de Sakuno fue en aumento.

Y los ojos de Eiji estaban abiertos como platos.

—Jo, ¿dónde se metió el pequeñín? ¿Y quién es ese tipo? —masculló, fulminando con la mirada al chico pelinaranjo.

—Parece que es bastante educado —comentó Kawamura.

Eiji se mordió ligeramente el labio.

—Vamos, pequeñín, aparece luego. Eres tú quien tiene que tener una cita con ella, no él —bufó. Su amigo simplemente le hizo señas para que se callara.

Ryoma pensó que apenas encontrara a Sakuno, irían a comer algo, pues su estómago imploraba por dosis de alimento. Y entonces la vio. Estaba conversando con otro tipo, y no parecía tomarle demasiada importancia. Él sonreía, y ella se sonrojaba.

A Ryoma no le gustó aquella escena.

—Ryuzaki —pronunció, fuerte y claro.

—R-Ryoma-kun… —articuló, al tiempo que se daba vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Oh, Ryuzaki-san, ¿es éste tu acompañante? —preguntó el ojiazul, sin despegar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—S-Sí —respondió la castaña, notando que los orbes de Ryoma poseían un brillo distinto al de siempre.

—¿Lo conoces? —cuestionó el ambarino.

—M-Más o menos —intentó responder.

Ryoma caminó con paso firme y decidido hacia ella, ignorando olímpicamente al chico.

—Vamos —le ordenó.

Eiji estuvo a punto de gritar victorioso por la acción del pequeñín, pero Kawamura alcanzó a taparle la boca. "Tranquilízate, Eiji", le dijo su amigo. "Recuerda que estamos en una misión secreta, o lo que sea". El pelirrojo asintió y se acomodó para seguir mirando la peculiar escena.

—Espera, espera —le interrumpió el chico—. ¿No crees que sea ella quien tenga que decidir si se van o no? —preguntó amablemente.

Ryoma lo fulminó con la mirada, y luego sus orbes se dirigieron hacia los de la castaña, esperando una respuesta. Ella se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

—Está bien, vamos —dijo finalmente—. Adiós, Hirasawa-san, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Al escuchar esa última palabra, al peliverde le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo. Agarró de la mano a Sakuno y se la llevó, dejando al muchacho con una sonrisa aún más amplia de lo normal.

Eiji y Kawamura esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sí! ¿Viste eso, viste eso? —el pelirrojo estaba totalmente emocionado por lo ocurrido.

—Sí, sí, ahora sigámoslos.

* * *

Ryoma no había hablado desde que salieron del centro comercial, y su agarre se había vuelto más fuerte que antes. Sakuno estaba preocupada y hasta triste por lo que estaba ocurriendo. No pensó que aquello le molestaría tanto al príncipe.

—R-Ryoma-kun… ¿estás bien?

Ryoma se dio vuelta para mirarla. Sus orbes se encontraron, y Sakuno pudo notar que estaban calmos.

—Estoy bien —dijo.

—¿No estás… enojado? —preguntó temerosa.

—No realmente —su tono de voz sonó apacible, y su agarre de manos fue más suave. Sakuno suspiró aliviada—. ¿Por qué debería?

—P-Pues… porque es nuestra cita y yo… me puse a conversar con otro —dijo nerviosa. Ryoma soltó su mano y puso las de él en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Pues no lo estoy —pronunció, tan calmado como antes.

—Ya veo… qué alivio —musitó, y ambos siguieron su tranquilo caminar.

Ryoma se sentía un poco contrariado. No entendía del todo la razón por la cual había reaccionado de esa manera, tomándola de la mano y llevándola lejos. Una muy pequeña parte de su subconsciente le decía que Sakuno solo podía sonrojarse para él y para nadie más. Y aquel tipo sí le había molestado. Hablando y sonriéndole de esa manera a alguien que apenas acababa de conocer. Ridículo. El otro gran porcentaje de su subconsciente le decía que era un estúpido y que mejor pensara en una nueva técnica de cara a las Nacionales.

Estaba ensimismado pensando, por lo que apenas notó cuando Sakuno le pidió que se detuviera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ryoma-kun… ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un momento? —pero no lo miraba a él, sino que estaba absorta contemplando el paisaje que se abría paso frente a ellos.

Volvió en sí, y dirigió sus orbes en la misma dirección que los de ella. Era una vista espléndida. Ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que el cielo se tiñó entre tonos rojizos y anaranjados, y el Sol se veía bellamente reflejado en un río cercano a ellos. Pero no fue solo eso lo que llamó la atención del ambarino. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella, y se abrieron como platos, pues ella lucía… incluso mejor que antes. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color carmesí, sus ojos estaban entornados mirando el horizonte y en sus labios se podía apreciar una dulce sonrisa. Con una de sus manos agarraba su gorro, mientras que la otra permanecía en su pecho. Su pelo ondeaba con el viento, y su vestido parecía bailar sobre ella. Todo eso la hacía ver tan… bella.

Ryoma estaba perdido en aquella vista. Nunca había visto ni sentido nada como aquello, y no podía despegar sus orbes de ella. Se acercó lentamente hacia la castaña.

—Qué bonito, ¿verdad, Ryoma-kun? —preguntó, aún absorta en el paisaje.

—Bonita —dijo, acercándose más hacia ella.

Sakuno no se dio cuenta de la proximidad de Ryoma hasta que él colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y con la otra le sacó el gorro que llevaba puesto. Ella giró su cabeza, sorprendida por el contacto, y se encontró con esos bellos ojos que tanto añoraba. Él, por su parte, pasaba tiernamente sus dedos por el pelo de la castaña, acariciando cada hebra de su largo, y ahora, suelto cabello; y sus orbes seguían perdidos en ella. La acercó más y terminó por cortar esa pequeña brecha que los separaba.

Sakuno abrió los ojos como platos, y su cara estaba tan roja y caliente que podrían haber frito un huevo en ella sin ningún problema. Pero luego de una fracción de segundo, se dejó llevar y los cerró, aferrándose al cuerpo de él, sintiendo esa perfecta sensación de bienestar recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Ryoma estaba tan agradado con la situación, que no dudó ni un segundo en pasar su otra mano por la cintura de la chica, la cual era curvilínea y pequeña. Su sensación fue en aumento al escucharla susurrar su nombre. Tampoco dudó en morderle tiernamente el labio inferior.

Se quedaron así hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por oxígeno. Se separaron lentamente; ella seguía totalmente sonrojada y con su boca entreabierta, mientras que él la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Y sus ojos mostraban total convicción.

—E-Esto… R-Ryoma-kun —la chica apenas pudo hilar frases.

—Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki —le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, colocándole el gorro sobre su cabeza, tapándole así gran parte de su cara, y dejando a la castaña totalmente anonadada.

Ella se acomodó su gorro y no le dijo nada —probablemente por el shock del momento—, pero él simplemente entrelazó su mano con la de ella como señal y continuaron con su andar.

Desde su escondite, Eiji y Kawamura esbozaron una gran sonrisa.


End file.
